User blog:Grrrbear26/CB1: Polls
Hello and welcome to the polls for CB1 . Tridan V2 and I have made our decisions as to whom we are giving our points. As you may know from reading the rules, both of us get to give 2 points to our favorite, and 1 point to our second favorite. We are keeping our choices a secret. We want to make sure that our decisions were uninfluenced by the polls and vis versa. Contest Challenge The concept must have one or more abilities that are altered/restricted in some manner by the decisions or actions of enemy champion(s). Entries *Gatiel by Degritone *Sorcia by JmLyan *Yuen by Zelmawiz *Caspien by Vietphro *Eidus by Mourncantor *Celeste by Lykrast *Marko by Scudmarx *Kyalith by Shigfugjim *Ziffy by VerySheepy *Oozy by Grixian *Hannibal by Willbachbakal *Neos by VirusVirus *Merilan by Orsampson *Aftraia by Draven, the Glorious Executioner *Zero by Commander Marko *Hayase by GutsyTick *Xia by AP Sejuani Polls Poll Rules= There is a first place and a second place winner for each poll. The first place winner gets 2 points, and the second place winner gets 1 point. Read each categories question carefully, then go and look over the concepts. Contestants are encouraged to vote! Though it is bad sportsmanship to vote for your own concept! If you see that the concept you were going to vote for is way in the lead in a category, you might as well vote for your second favorite in that category instead. You may earn them that extra point. |-| Kit Uniqueness= Is the kit unique or does it follow to closely to another champion (It should not be compared to Champion Concepts, only champions in the game.) Vote on the champion that you feel copies the least. Gatiel by Degritone Sorcia by JmLyan Yuen by Zelmawiz Caspien by Vietphro Eidus by Mourncantor Celeste by Lykrast Marko by Scudmarx Kyalith by Shigfugjim Ziffy by VerySheepy Oozy by Grixian Hannibal by Willbachbakal Neos by VirusVirus Merilan by Orsampson Aftraia by Draven, the Glorious Executioner Zero by Commander Marko Hayase by GutsyTick Xia by AP Sejuani |-| Kit Balance= The kit should feel balanced. Are there any unintentional exploitable ability loops? Are the numbers within reason? Vote on the champion that you believe would be balanced if released into the game today. Gatiel by Degritone Sorcia by JmLyan Yuen by Zelmawiz Caspien by Vietphro Eidus by Mourncantor Celeste by Lykrast Marko by Scudmarx Kyalith by Shigfugjim Ziffy by VerySheepy Oozy by Grixian Hannibal by Willbachbakal Neos by VirusVirus Merilan by Orsampson Aftraia by Draven, the Glorious Executioner Zero by Commander Marko Hayase by GutsyTick Xia by AP Sejuani |-| Theme= No theme is unique. There is so much out there that even if you came up with an idea, there is no guarantee that someone didn't make something similar before you. What is important is if the theme fits the kit. If he is a huge monster would he feel like a huge monster when you play him? If he is an assassin will his game play match that? Vote on the champion who's kit matches its theme (Lore, Quotes, Name, Icons, and playstyle.) Gatiel by Degritone Sorcia by JmLyan Yuen by Zelmawiz Caspien by Vietphro Eidus by Mourncantor Celeste by Lykrast Marko by Scudmarx Kyalith by Shigfugjim Ziffy by VerySheepy Oozy by Grixian Hannibal by Willbachbakal Neos by VirusVirus Merilan by Orsampson Aftraia by Draven, the Glorious Executioner Zero by Commander Marko Hayase by GutsyTick Xia by AP Sejuani |-| Challenge= Did the concept creatively fulfill the requirement? If the requirement simply tacked on to the champion to get into this contest, do not vote for it. Gatiel by Degritone Sorcia by JmLyan Yuen by Zelmawiz Caspien by Vietphro Eidus by Mourncantor Celeste by Lykrast Marko by Scudmarx Kyalith by Shigfugjim Ziffy by VerySheepy Oozy by Grixian Hannibal by Willbachbakal Neos by VirusVirus Merilan by Orsampson Aftraia by Draven, the Glorious Executioner Zero by Commander Marko Hayase by GutsyTick Xia by AP Sejuani |-| Favorite= Vote for the champion you like best! Gatiel by Degritone Sorcia by JmLyan Yuen by Zelmawiz Caspien by Vietphro Eidus by Mourncantor Celeste by Lykrast Marko by Scudmarx Kyalith by Shigfugjim Ziffy by VerySheepy Oozy by Grixian Hannibal by Willbachbakal Neos by VirusVirus Merilan by Orsampson Aftraia by Draven, the Glorious Executioner Zero by Commander Marko Hayase by GutsyTick Xia by AP Sejuani This poll will be up until 4/28/2015, 12:00 Noon (Mountain time US & Canada). Afterwhich I will post the results, including the judge decisions. May the odds be ever in your favor. Category:Custom champions